mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
Prize Item
and Triple Pie. Yum.]]A Prize Item, also known as an Unlockable Item is a rewarded Item that can be used in races. The main-series Mario Kart games' Items are all already pre-unlocked, but Mario Kart Arcade GP, Mario Kart Arcade GP 2, and Mario Kart Arcade GP DX all feature a large amount of these winnable power-ups. In addition to the Prize Items, there's also the regular list of Basic Items and character-specific Special Items ''Mario Kart Arcade GP The first ''Mario Kart Arcade game, Mario Kart Arcade GP, started the tradition of having a huge roster of Items to choose from. Because of this, the developers decided to make players have to win races to receive these. *Rain Cloud: This cloud locks onto another racer, raining on the track and making it harder for the driver to steer. *Thunder Cloud: Stronger than the rain cloud, it causes a massive thunder storm. *Snow Cloud: This cloud freezes another racer. *Off-key Speaker: Plays music. *Trash Can: Slows down speed when hit. *Laughter Bag: Laugh at opponents as a taunt. *Mustache Pen: Scribbles on opponent faces. *Banana Shot: Spins out enemies. *Tox Banana Shot: Spins out and shakes wheel. *Dash Bazooka: Rival Kart will dash when hit. *Jump Seal: Prevents jumping for a time. *Item Seal: Prevents item use for a time. *Black Shell: A shell that explodes on impact. *Fire Cracker: Explodes when hit. *Smokescreen: Blinds racers who pass through the area of effect. *Shield: Protects from the rivals' attacks. *Reflect Shield: Reflects attacks. *Absorbing Mushroom: A special item that lets the player get items from rivals. *Giant Mushroom: Makes the player grow into enormous size. *Invisible Mushroom: Turns the player invisible. *Slimy Mushroom: Turns slimy to dodge easier. *Heavy Mushroom: Causes the player to become heavy. *Car Horn: Plays a loud noise. *High Beam: Flashes blinding lights. *Magic Hand: Steals Items. *Dizziness Virus: Picture is blurred when hit, can hit other karts to pass on. *Wheel Virus: Wheel shakes, hit other karts to pass on. *Time Bomb (L): Attaches to foe and goes off in 15 seconds, hit other cars to pass on. *Triple Green Shells: Three green shells circle the user until they are all thrown. *Triple Basin: Shoots three basins at once. *Triple Boo: TBA. *Triple Square: TBA. *Triple Needle: TBA. *Triple Pen: TBA. *Triple Tornado: TBA. *Triple Black Shells: TBA. *Triple Banana: TBA. *Triple Smokescreen: TBA. *Triple Tacks: TBA. *Triple Pie: TBA. ''Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 Sorry, but as you saw at the top, this page is still under construction. The complete list of ''Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 Prize Items has yet to be posted. Here is a few of them though, most of them inherited from the previous title. *Banana Shot: Spins out enemies. *Black Shell: A shell that explodes on impact. *Invisible Mushroom: Turns the player invisible. *Item Seal]]: Prevents item use for a time. *Metal Mushroom: TBA. *Mouse Cracker: TBA. *Dash Mushroom: TBA. *Dizziness Virus: Picture is blurred when hit, can hit other karts to pass on. *Rain Cloud: This cloud locks onto another racer, raining on the track and making it harder for the driver to steer. *Reflect Shield: Reflects attacks. *Saggy Gummy: TBA. *Shield: Protects from the rivals attacks. *Snow Cloud: This cloud freezes another racer. *Thunder Cloud: Stronger than the rain cloud, it causes a massive thunder storm. ''Mario Kart Arcade GP DX With over 100 Items to choose from, ''Mario Kart Arcade GP DX has the most impressive collection of Items out of any Mario Kart game. However, a great deal of these have to be won as a prize. (As with Mario Kart Arcade GP 2, this list is still under construction.) *Black Shell: A shell that explodes on impact. *Shield: Protects from the rivals attacks. *Thunder Cloud: Stronger than the rain cloud, it causes a massive thunder storm. *Snow Cloud: This cloud freezes another racer. *Rain Cloud: This cloud locks onto another racer, raining on the track and making it harder for the driver to steer. *Interrupting Frame: TBA. *Boss Galaga: TBA. *Reflect Shield: Reflects attacks. *Triple Pie: Trivia! *Most of these Items have a simple "throw-and-damage" strategy or "drop-and-damage", meaning that a lot of them have the same effect, just a different aesthetic appearance. *A few main-series Mario Kart Items such as the Thunder Cloud and Starman actually have to be unlocked. *Most Triple-variants of Items have to be unlocked. *Some of these Prize Items, such as the Boss Galaga, are not based on objects from the usual Mario series. Gallery Bowser_Jr._(Shield)_(3).png|Bowser Jr. with the Shield Prize Item. Black_Shell.png|The Black Shell icon. Rain_Cloud_(Item_Roulette).png|The Item Roulette set for Rain Clouds. (That's verbate.) Banana_Shot.png|Banana Shot icon, the most intimidating ever, probably. Triple_Tacks.png|A set of Triple Tacks, a nice Drop behind Prize Item. Category:Items Category:Unlockables Category:Prize Items Category:Unlockable Items